Speak with Your Heart
'"Speak with your heart" '''es el tema de cierre de Sonic Colors. Letra Inglés= ''Finally we can relate Now we're side by side, this is fate I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate I've been here before and I know that We must stand up tall I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure We can overcome it all Speaking from no where else except your heart You'll never know if you don't try Listen and see, the voice I carry with me Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! If you could tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand No words could say how much I care Together we can take a stand Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! We can break this wall that divides us I know you're sincere We'll just take our time in this moment Your voice will come clear Speaking from no where else except your heart you'll never know if you don't try Listen and see, the voice I carry with me Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! If you could tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand No words could say how much I care Together we can take a stand Tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand No words could say how much I care Together we can take a stand Don't fall apart, Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Forget about this hatred We'll ride the way till the end And I know that if we communicate This will be ours to the end! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... Speak with your heart! Don't fall apart To speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... Speak with your heart! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Speak with your heart, yeah! |-| Español= Finalmente nos podemos relacionar Ahora estamos codo con codo, este es el destino Yo sabía desde el principio que íbamos a encontrar algún camino para comunicarnos He estado aquí antes y lo sé Hay que ponerse en alto No tengo miedo de preguntar cuando no estoy seguro Podemos superar todo Hablando desde ningún otro lugar, excepto tu corazón Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas Escuchar y ver, la voz que llevo conmigo Habla con tu corazón! Habla con tu corazón! Si tu podes decirme cómo echar una mano Me gustaría entender No hay palabras para decir lo mucho que me importa Juntos podemos tomar una posición No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! Podemos romper este muro que nos separa Sé que eres sincero Simplemente tomaremos nuestro tiempo en este momento Tu voz vendrá clara Hablando desde ningún otro lugar, excepto tu corazón Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas Escuchar y ver, la voz que llevo conmigo Habla con su corazón! Habla con su corazón! Si tú podes decirme cómo echar una mano Me gustaría tratar de entender No hay palabras para decir lo mucho que me importa Juntos podemos tomar una posición Dime cómo echar una mano Me gustaría entender No hay palabras para decir lo mucho que me importa Juntos podemos tomar una posición No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! Olvídate de este odio Vamos a viajar en el camino hasta el final Y sé que si nos comunicamos Esta será nuestro hasta el final! No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón, tu corazón, con el corazón... Habla con tu corazón! No vendrá abajo Para hablar con el corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón, tu corazón, con el corazón... Habla con tu corazón! No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! No vendrá abajo Habla con tu corazón! Y siempre llevarlo contigo de nuevo al comienzo! Habla con tu corazón, sí! Conexión con el juego Now we're side by side, this is fate - Sonic y los Wisps luchando juntos contra Dr. Eggman. I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate - Tails armando un traductor para entender lo que dicen los Wisps. I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall - Sonic teniendo experiencia peleando el Dr. Eggman y sabiendo como derrotarlo. I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure - Yacker suplicándole a Sonic y a Tails ayuda, a pesar de que entre ellos sean alienígenas We can overcome it all - Sonic creyendo en sus habilidades, al igual que los Wisps, en orden para derrotar a Eggman. If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand - Sonic tratando de entender que estan diciendo los Wisps para ayudarlos. Together we can take a stand - Sonic convinándose con los Wisps para vencer a Eggman. We'll just take our time in this moment - Sonic, Yacker, y Tails sabiendo que no tienen que apurarse para vencer a Eggman. . Your voice will come clear - La voz de Yacker se va a entender por el traductor de Tails. Speak with your heart - Yacker hablando desde su corazón. Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Colors